The Sound of Silence
by PisceanReve
Summary: A rebellious Rinoa Heartilly is forced to spend a week at a beach resort with Caraway, Cid Kramer, and none other than problematic seeD-in-training, Seifer Almasy. And they both aren't thrilled to spend time with each other. SeiferxRinoa


U.P. Hmmm…I know I said I wouldn't be writing, but lately I've had various plot bunnies, so I've written a couple one-shots here and there after months of inactivity. I guess I got back into fanfiction, so yay!…Ok, I've rambled enough! I hope you enjoy the one-shot!

The Sound of Silence

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing of FFVIII…not even a cute little chocobo!

_No! He can't die! _Rinoa's thoughts rebelled against this news. Her brain seemed to be on lockdown. She didn't notice an anguished Squall near the door, the pacing Quistis, the utterly bewildered Zell, nor even noticed the fact that Selphie wasn't yammering on as usual. Everyone was shocked and reacting in their own ways just to deal with the bolt from the blue.

Seifer Almasy would soon be a dead man.

Rinoa's memories flashed by in a split second, but to her each savored moment lasted hours.

"It'll be fun, Rinoa. Come now, Cid Kramer is quite an amiable man. And he's brought along one of his top fighters from Garden to take him for a special test right near Dollet, so we're all staying at a beach resort," explained her father in an attempt to persuade his obstinate daughter to at least try for excitement.

"I was supposed to be visiting my friends in Trabia in a couple days!" Rinoa protested, resisting the urge to actually stomp her foot.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa, but we are a family and we never spend time together like we should."

"Ugh, fine!" she yelled and went to her room, while making sure to slam the door hard. Once again, her frustration at Caraway overtook her. But, honestly, how unfair was it that she hadn't seen her best friends for months and now she couldn't even see them the only few days they were available?

"I guess we'll just stick to the phone…as usual," she muttered, tears stinging her eyes from anger and sadness intermingled.

Grumbling, Rinoa Heartilly threw some clothes and other provisions into a suitcase for tomorrow. Sure, Dollet was fun, but not stuck with Caraway and other strangers.

_I bet he's just as stiff and emotionless as all the others seeDs I've met._

So thus the apathetic girl frowned all the way to Dollet.

"Try to cheer up a little, Rinoa, if you please."

"I'm cheery," she replied monotonously. "What about you? You're not even _dressed _for the beach."

"I'll maybe swim, but I'm not one for beach attire."

She said nothing more and leaned against the window for the rest of the car ride.

And finally her father said, "We've arrived. Cid and his student will meet us in–ah I think I see them now."

And there stood a bright-looking middle-aged fellow accompanied by a sullen blond teenager wearing a navy tee-shirt, which, she couldn't help but notice, showed off his muscular torso. And, of course, Rinoa had to be on her best behavior when Caraway introduced them…or else. Usually the "or else" meant no cell phone privileges for a week, or something along those lines. Annoyed, the sixteen-year-old smothered her rebellious thoughts and plastered on a fake smile.

_I must say though, he is definitely not too bad in the looks department, _she thought despite herself, as a quick once-over caught flaxen hair that complemented piercing cyan eyes with a muscular build (which she had already discovered from his torso). Although his personality didn't exactly shine through.

"Mr. Kramer, Mr. Almasy, this is my daughter, Rinoa. Rinoa, meet Cid Kramer, headmaster of Garden, and Seifer Almasy, one of Garden's top seeDs-in-training."

Rinoa and Cid shook hands, then the former awkwardly exchanged a word of greeting with Seifer.

_I get to spend a week with this lively guy. Wonderful. Thank you, Dad…_

"Pleasure to meet you, Seifer. If you will excuse us for some time, you two, Mr. Kramer and I have pressing matters to discuss," said Caraway in an unusually congenial manner.

"Hey, Seifer, why don't you show the lovely Miss Caraway-"

"Heartilly," Rinoa corrected automatically and then mentally berated herself. She could sense rather than see her father's agitated glare. There was an uncomfortable pause before Cid coughed and said, "Ah, yes, Seifer, give her the ol' tour, will you?"

With an almost inaudible grumble, he motioned for her to follow and led her across the sandy shore where kids laughed and played while their parents sun-bathed under the cloudless, azure sky. The ocean looked especially inviting and Rinoa just wanted to jump right into its salty waves.

"Ok, here's the beach, there's the hotel. I think we've covered it."

"Her," she said playfully, feeling her natural sociability emerge. "You have to give me the grand tour of the inside too!"

With an eye roll and a sigh, he said, "Fine…Got nothing better to do."

They walked a few steps beside each other, but then Rinoa halted. He spun around and said, "What now?"

He looked irritated (which wasn't a far cry from his perpetually pissed-off look) but she didn't care too much about his bad attitude. Why was she the only one making any effort?

"You're boring," she replied simply.

"Boring? You just met me!"

"Yes, and you officially suck at first impressions," she stated bluntly. Normally she'd go easy on him, but, one, she'd never see him again after this week, and, two, if he didn't brood so much, she would actually give a damn…not that she was actually mad. She just didn't feel like putting up a fake front.

"Jeez, sorry I'm not the golden boy you're looking for."

Now it was Rinoa's turn to roll her eyes. What was this kid's problem? But she saw that he actually _was _secretly smirking. So an idea struck her.

"You know I was kidding, Seifer," she amended with her sweetest smile. Then, to his surprise (which she enjoyed since peoples' reactions were just so amusing at times), Rinoa clasped his hand in her own. As a result, the young man turned unexpectedly crimson. While distracted she quickly swiped his ring and ran off laughing before he registered what she had done. When she caught the realization in his eyes, Rinoa ran towards the ocean, ring on index finger of a hand raised high above the turbulent waters.

"Caraway! Get back here!" he shouted, running after her.

She waded deeper with an inner thrill. Rinoa didn't mind getting wet for this bit of fun. It was the most excitement she had had for a while.

"Seriously! That's expensive!" he exclaimed, rushing after her.

"But all she did was giggle and examine it. A cross made of pure silver adorned the shiny band. Perhaps she shouldn't have taken it after all…

"Dammit, Caraway!" he said as he caught up to her in the frothing waves.

She tried to keep her hand out of reach, which resulted in Seifer leaping to grab it, missing, and falling on top of her under the water. Then, she felt a strong grip pull her to a shallower section. They resurfaced, sputtering and gasping for breath. Energized from adrenaline, she continued to giggle a bit against her will, but ceased when Seifer (annoyed countenance and all) grasped her wrist with one hand while using the other to wrench the ring off her finger. It didn't take much; it was pretty big on her anyways.

"Don't do that again, Caraway," he warned irritably.

"Heartilly," she corrected for the second time that day, though this time sullenly. A bit of her was quite annoyed that he had spoiled her fun. "Stop calling me Caraway."

"Like I give a damn," he muttered, walking to the resort sopping wet.

She supposed it would be bad manners to follow him, still expecting a tour.

But of course, that wouldn't be the last she would see of Seifer Almasy. Both unwilling teenagers were forced to attend dinner at the hotel while Cid and her father discussed some more Garden affairs.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I was just joking, you know."

"Is that how you make friends, Caraway? You 'joke' around by stealing their stuff?"

"I was obviously going to give it back!" she replied hotly. "And that's_ Heartilly _to you!"

"Like I give a damn!" he repeated his earlier words, resulting in the two men looking up to see what the teens were talking about. When Rinoa flashed them a wry smile of reassurance, they continued discoursing.

She sighed. "You're so stubborn. You can at least act like you like me!"

"Gee, how would you really know whether or not I like you? For all you know, Caraway, I could think you're my new best friend," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

She decided to give up on correcting him and instead replied, "You know what? I'm giving up on you. I thought you were the best looking guy here, but not with that superiority complex!" The last words earned a puzzled look from Seifer. Good, she'd shaken that cocky expression from his face.

Turning smartly on her heel, Rinoa Heartilly stormed away from the table. Cid and her father were so heavily engaged in their conversation that they didn't even notice. All that she heard in response was an amused chuckle and a murmur, "Best looking guy here…?"

_Hyne, why does he infuriate me so much? I mean, he's not _too _bad, but his attitude drives me crazy!_

In fact, unconsciously, she found herself thinking about and analyzing that boy, Seifer Almasy while she walked to a place of escape. By now, she had calmed down while her temper ebbed and swayed back into calm just as did the tranquil tides before her. Whenever she needed time to reflect and cool down Rinoa always went to the beach. Its foamy, blue waters pulled her to them like drawing a magnet. And every time she left content and enchanted by the beauty of nature.

This time, however, she was not alone. A muscular form with a surprisingly quiet sort of aura sat beside her.

"You came here to get away from it all too?"

She nodded, her figure just more than an outline in the twilit night.

"Look," Seifer started with a tone that blatantly suggested discomfort. He seemed to be at a loss for words, but finally got it together. "I think you have the wrong idea about me. I noticed how honest you were with me," he started with an amused half-smile, "and now I'll be honest with you. You seemed pretty pissed at me and I actually felt kinda bad, which is pretty unusual. So I figured that I was probably being a _bit_ of an ass-hole, ya know?"

Rinoa shook her head as Seifer's bad-ass façade was melting before her eyes. _That didn't take too long…I wonder why_, she thought, surprised yet pleased.

"I don't know why I got so mad. It's been…a long day. And I'm sorry I took your ring. And your superiority complex isn't _too _bad," she added the last part without thinking.

He let out a chuckle. "You're alright, Heartilly, you're alright."

Rinoa beamed. "Hey, Seifer, that's the first time you called me Heartilly!"

"Well I remember a few things after, you know, someone beats it into my head all day."

"Better not forget it!" she teased in a sing-song voice.

Seifer half-smiled. "Hmph."

There was a warm pause as the two stared at the stars whilst the tides pushed and pulled to their strongest extent under the full moon. The sound of the waves crashing and roaring truly was the beautiful sound of silence.

"You know," Rinoa murmured, "just this moment right now is making my trip a lot better. You surprised me, Seifer. I thought you'd just be a still like all the other pre-seeDs I've met."

"I'm technically problematic according to my instructor, Trepe, but they expect me to follow orders 24/7, which is completely stupid."

"Well, as long as you don't get yourself or others killed, there's no harm…probably."

"Nah, I'm not an _idiot_," he replied confidently.

"That I can tell…" Rinoa responded, a sudden bout of drowsiness tugging at her eyelids. Instinctively, she laid her head, zonking out on the only pillow-like object she could find, which was none other than Seifer's broad shoulder.

"Heartilly-?"

No response. She had completely succumbed to sleep. He noticed, just before it got too dark, that on the back of her blue knit duster was a design of angel wings.

_How fitting, _he thought, for Rinoa truly did look like an angel asleep. _Heck even awake too…Oh, Hyne, you're not going there, Almasy. _As he let her fall into a deeper sleep, on impulse, he kissed the top of her raven-haired head and thought _You better not have been awake for that, Rinoa. _Hyne, he even surprised himself sometimes.

As the sun shone its blinding rays upon Rinoa's face, she stretched and yawned before awaking on a hammock under a shady tree.

"How'd I get here? Where's Seifer?" she mumbled groggily.

_I feel asleep near the water beside him…I guess he must have carried me here. Thanks, Seifer._

With a groan, she rose and made her way back to her room to get (re)dressed, washed up, and down to the dining room before Caraway noticed her absence. Despite waking early, she barely arrived on time. Seifer, of course, was a half-hour late ("Gee, sorry, you guys."), so she needn't have worried.

"General Caraway, Headmaster, Heartilly," he greeted them in turn, the last receiving a mock salute before he sat down next to her.

So Cid and her father discussed business as usual, leaving the two teenagers to themselves once again.

"Well, I guess I'm outta here, Heartilly," he said, reverting to his habitually disinterested self.

"You're leaving? You didn't even eat!"

"Not hungry," he replied simply. He got up to leave. After excusing herself, she followed him.

"What's wrong, Seifer? It's like nothing…happened last night."

"As far as I'm concerned, nothing did," he said casually, but he didn't sound too convincing.

"Seifer!" she snapped, feeling her temper start to flare again. "How can you say that?"

"Jeez, calm down, Hyne, I was kidding," he said the last statement as if it was the only way to make her shut up about it.

"No, you weren't. You wanted to forget it happened."

"Rinoa, nothing really happened. We talked, yes, but what else?" he said, although Rinoa's suspicions rose when he averted his eyes on that last part.

But then Rinoa perked up a bit and, with a half-smile, remarked, "You called me Rinoa that time. You're getting there slowly, Seifer."

"Well, it's your name—and getting where, exactly?"

"Better than Heartilly! Though anything's better than Caraway."

"Looks like you're fond of your old man."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get me started," she groaned, which resulted in Seifer smiling crookedly in spite of himself.

"So what're your parents like?" Rinoa asked once they had settled on two juxtaposition lounge chairs on the sand.

"Don't have any," he replied somberly.

"O-oh…I'm sorry I asked," Rinoa bit her lip at the mistake and inwardly kicked herself.

"Save it. Honestly, parents just hold you back. Stopping you from reaching your dreams."

"Heh, I know what you mean," agreed Rinoa, thinking of her restrictive military father. Some sort of thrill was bubbling up inside her…like she could take on the world. She looked at the bright-eyed boy before her and realized how contagious his free-spirit was.

_I guess talking to Seifer does that to you_.

After a thoughtful silence, the young man pulled her into the nook of his shoulder and whispered, "Meet me at the usual place tonight after dinner, Rin." And when he drew away, he smirked and said, "Gotta go, now."

"Um…bye!" she called out dumbly with a little wave to top it off. Once he was out of sight, she groaned about how stupid she probably sounded. "Ah, Rinoa Heartilly, you are an idiot…" but she couldn't help but giggle a little. But on the other hand, she had a semi-date with Seifer! And he had actually called her "Rin!"

_So something really did happen last night…_

"U-um, I'm here," she announced with a sweet closed-lip smile.

He looked up from his thoughtful gaze, which had just been trained on the lulling waves.

"Glad you could make it. I know how far you had to drive 'n' all," he greeted with a crooked smile.

"Yeah," she laughed and nodded.

Just as he did this afternoon, Seifer drew her in, albeit a bit hesitantly, into his shoulder, against his muscular chest. Immediately, she felt her face go hot and red as her heartbeat accelerated. She closed her eyes and said nothing, just listening to the sound of their simultaneous breaths. Then, she grinned.

"So how did you become nice to me, Seifer? How did this happen in just two days?" she asked with a small laugh/

He drew away gently. That other person she saw last night re-emergedc from within him. He gazed at her thoughtfully before answering. "I dunno, Rinoa. I feel like…I think I met someone important last night. I've just never felt so…never clicked with a girl as much as I do with you. And I take it from this," he indicated their touching shoulders, "that you feel the same way."

"You know, you're right," she whispered. "I've only known you for a little while, but I think there is something here."

"Now…I want to know about the real Rinoa Heartilly."

"U-um…alright. Well, I've lived in Deling City all my life…"

And so the two teenagers stayed up through the night, exchanging their stories and trivial little secrets. Rinoa felt so confident as he focused unwaveringly on her. His own cockiness was probably contagious. Not the least bit tired, she said, "Wow…it must be one in the morning by now!"

"Heh heh, probably. Actually, I can't believe it, but I'm exhausted—guess not sleeping for awhile has caught up to me. I'm actually somewhat insomniatic," he said.

"Oh, alright. See you tomorrow then. I—I had a great time, Seifer!"

"Me too, Rin."

Another silence. How many have there been between them, yet none awkward? Their faces were visible only by the light of the full moon. Before Rinoa knew what was happening, Seifer cupped the back of her head and gently pressed his lips against hers. She noted pleasurably that they were rather softer than she had expected.

"Goodnight, Rin."

"Goodnight, Seifer…" she whispered and just sat on the sand in slight shock.

Once he was out of sight, she stood shakily and wondered, _Did that really just happen? That was…nice…_ Still a bit dazed, she burst into a Rinoa happy dance special under the lunar glow of the early morning.

"I…I think I was in love. I wonder how he felt…" said Rinoa Heartilly to her seed friends as they paced the floor in worry. Or maybe it was only to herself she murmured these thoughts as she reminisced through those sacred memories. Beyond their beach trusts, there was a sweet bond between Seifer Almasy and Rinoa Heartilly. Their trip had been extended to two weeks by chance where they became closer than ever, but then, she had to go back to Deling eventually.

Only rarely did she actually see him in person. Just that thought alone made Rinoa want to cry, but then, next to…this…

_Seifer….are you really…gone?_

U.P Ahh, poor Rinoa. Believe it or not I'm actually in favor of Squinoa, but this was a plot bunny that I thought would be sweet to write. I know it's a bit short, but I hope it doesn't sound rushed. I kind of skimmed over the remainder of their trip because I wanted to keep it one-shot-esque, if you know what I mean. R&R please! I love receiving feedback! Even flames are welcome as long as they are constructive.


End file.
